Introducing the Heroine
by DeelaDoll2013
Summary: This is my introduction to my own Hellsing world. A simple One-Shot to give everyone a taste of my OCs.


**A/N Soooooo... I'm sorry if you hate it -_- I just got so excited that I threw this together (and checked over it 7 different times) and said what the hay. Might as well. This is my introduction to my OCs in the Hellsing World. Very obviously AU. I Do Not Own Hellsing, I am just butchering it for my own amusement! ~**

* * *

In the dark of the night a young woman, who looked to be in her early twenties appeared. Her medium length light brown hair looked almost blonde in the moonlight, her skin tone an unnaturally, yet beautifully unblemished shade of white, and her height was only at a measly five feet two inches. Other than her clothing, dark purple button up shirt, standard black trousers, and a pair of combat boots, the only thing that would frighten a random passerby was her eyes that gleamed with an unearthly burning red. This young woman was a Draculina. In the shadows of the night she joyously stalked her target.

A tall grayish haired young man, in an all-black suit, a black leather trench coat, combat boots and a floppy black fedora, was walking at a sedate pace; strolling by his side was an equally tall black haired man , who wore a simple charcoal suit, leather riding boots, intricately knotted red cravat, covered by a full-length, red frock overcoat, to top off the intriguing image on top of his head was also a floppy red fedora, lastly a short young blonde bombshell, in a revealing yellow uniform that left little to imagination, padded after the man in red. But the woman in yellow and man in red did not matter to this young Draculina, no, she was on the hunt and her target, the man in black, had what she wanted. Her body tensed, ready to unleash the power hidden within her small form, and into the air she flew onto the man's back. His arms automatically came up to hold her legs. 'I have him so well trained!' The undead mischievous menace thought triumphantly.

"Onward faithful steed let us take over the world, so I may be rightfully worshiped!" She then proceeded to cackle madly. The man gripped her legs and with quite a bit of force threw her away from him. Amazingly enough the Draculina was able to get her feet onto the ground and came to a sliding stop mere inches from in front of a lovely tree. She cooed at the being like he was a child, "What a deplorable way to treat a young lady My Master!" The aforementioned Master snorted elegantly.

'_How in the world does he make a noise sound so elegant_?' "It is because I am elegance in its finest form Brat." The Brat in question bristled. Flinging her head to the side in a move usually seen by children throwing a tantrum she pointedly ignored his comment. "Well obviously you are not worthy to be my faithful steed!"

A gasp was heard from the busty blonde. "I will just need to go find another one." At that exact moment, as if this was carefully orchestrated, a bulky blonde soldier, _'Brawn before brains as always.'_,that worked for the Draculina's boss appeared. Thinking of what the consequences just might be, and deciding to hell with it all, _'She was going to have her fun damn it',_ she turned quickly and pounced. The poor man was flabbergasted but accomplished staying upright and fearfully lifted his arms to hold her legs.

"Um Commander, what are you doing?" "You Sir Wades, are now my faithful steed." Another gasp was torn from the blonde woman's lips, only this time she had something to say. "Adalyn, what in the world do you think you're doing?!" "Oh come off it Seras, I am just having a bit of harmless fun is all!"

Wades, the silly simpleton, stiffened. _'Bloody hell, the Commander is usually creepy, but this is just insane! I need to get her off me, what would the men say if_ _they_ _saw me now?'_ Adalyn's lips curved into a dangerous smile. "Besides Seras, this is training for the men! I mean if they can't carry a tiny little Draculina around, how can they ever possibly hope to fight Freaks and their fiendish Ghouls?"

Wades chest puffed up, his will to prove himself properly in place. 'Worked like a charm!' With a silent giggle only the vampires would hear Adalyn turned her head and winked at the three. "On-wards man, to the training grounds!" As the easily manipulated human obliged her whim, the little Draculina couldn't help but to smile wickedly._ 'I love my job.'_

* * *

**Tell me what you think? Not fishing for compliments (or insults ;) ) I really want to know. I know it is really really short but I wanted to start out nice and easy before jumping in head first. Thank you for reading ^~^**


End file.
